Soulless Sky Extra
by SeventhAssassin
Summary: Story before the story: 'Soulless Sky' started. Story of where Sawada Tsunayoshi still live with his family and famiglia to his real home world. Story of Family, Tragedy, and Death. Might have Horror and Drama as well. (Character Death)
1. Before Story

Vongola Mansion Italy, Boss office, Sawada Tsunayoshi, 32 years old and 10th boss of the Vongola Famiglia, the world's strongest Mafia was now doing the most usual day routine ever since he had taken the position as the boss, paper works. Tsunayoshi was too busy as he read, sign and more. He looked on his other side, seeing more papers that are ready to be check and sign. He sigh tiredly, he put down his pen and leaned more to his sit and closed his eyes.

He was relaxing just for a bit when someone came in. He opened his eyes and looked on the person who had entered. He smiled as he greeted the person who came in front of him. The man wearing black suit and fedora.

"Welcome back Reborn, how was the mission?" Tsuna asked to the person in front of him.

The person named Reborn answered him, "Easy as always. Still can hang around on your job?"

Tsuna sigh "Don't even ask, you know what I'll answer and I already know what you will tell me next so please stop bothering yourself questioning me the same thing."

Reborn chuckle, he really can't help but still tease his ex-student and now boss. "My teaching really indeed works out on you Dame Tsuna."

"You mean your torture and your craziness Reborn." Tsuna sigh and then smiled, "So, can you stay here for a while? My wife somehow had missed you already and so is my son."

Reborn sigh, can't help since knowing those two, they were hell sure too loud for his ears. Speaking of the wife and the son…

The door bang opened, seeing the child who was five years old. A black hair and brown eyes and really seems energetic as his eyes sparkle, seeing the person in front of him was Reborn.

"Uncle Welcome Back!" The child greeted as he run heading to Reborn and hug his feet, since he was small.

"Raffaele How many times do I have to tell you to knock the door before you enter?" Tsuna scolded to his son.

Sawada Raffaele, Sawada Tsunayoshi's son flinched on his father's words and hid behind to his favorite uncle's legs and apologizes. "I-I'm sorry papa"

His father, Tsuna gave a soft sigh and stood up. He walked to his son and pats his head. "Just be sure to do it properly okay" Tsuna told to his son.

Raffaele smiled and nod. He then went back hugging his uncle's feet. Reborn can't help but sigh.

"My son really liked you Reborn, I wonder what you had done to make him like you." Tsuna commented to Reborn.

Reborn looking down to his nephew sighs. "Must be because of your wife's influence Dame Tsuna."

"Ohh sorry about that Brother but it just happened that even I don't know how it happened." A woman voice said as they all look on the door and met the one who spoke.

She was a woman. Age seems to be around 27 and has black hair and eyes. Her looks were like almost the girl version of Reborn.

"It's been a while Brother." The woman greeted.

Reborn smirk and tilt down his fedora. "It seems you're doing well Renata."

The woman was named Sawada Renata, Sawada Tsunayoshi's wife and Reborn's half sister on his father side. Before, she was living alone while his brother, Reborn working on the dangerous job, mafia. The two never live together, because of how Reborn's job involve mafia, he can't get her involve so they part ways. Reborn was only sending her money or sometimes call to know how she was doing.

She was fine with that life until the day she had snap and head straight to the Vongola Mansion where her haft brother was. It was really a shocking that the greatest hitman has a haft sister and almost same personality as him. The only thing she doesn't have was his sadistic side. That was also the day when Tsuna had met her and soon fall in love and get married. Now, they have a son named Raffaele and a baby daughter named Tsuzune.

Tsuna smiled to his wife, "Renata where's Tsuzune?"

Renata smiled back and walk, heading to her husband and kissed his cheek before answering, "Sleeping to my room. I heard my brother had returned so I asked Chrome to take care of her for a moment."

"I see." Tsuna was glad to it. He was actually having a hard time balancing his work, his family and his friends, even so, not once he had forgotten about them as he always work hard to have time with all of them.

"Uncle Reborn can you teach me anything for today?" Raffaele asked to his uncle.

Reborn pat his head before answering him, "Tomorrow, let me rest for today Raffaele."

Raffaele pouted at first then smiled, "Okay"

Reborn sigh and looked to his ex-student, "He got too much from you Dame Tsuna."

"What's wrong with that?" Tsuna asked, somehow bit irritated on why he had said that.

Reborn smirk "Because he might inherit your Uselessness Dame Tsuna"

"I have been telling you this whole time but… STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tsuna shouted in the end, making Reborn chuckle and Renata laugh.

It was a great day every time the three were together, much more with his Guardians. Tsunayoshi lived happily with his friends and family. No matter what kind of problem that comes to them, together they all able to solve it. The alliance of Vongola which is now a successful Vigilante Famiglia were full heartedly assisting them, especially Dino's Cavallone Famiglia, Byakuran's Gesso Famiglia, Yuni's Giglio Nero Famiglia, Varia, and Shimon Famiglia.

Everything were good and nice, it was like a happy ending for Sawada Tsunayoshi… but those happiness will not last long as people say because… the tragedy happened which none of them would ever expect to happen.

* * *

An enemy mafia boss was being possessed by an unknown living flame had gone out of control and start going rampage around them. Tsunayoshi and the others were not too aware on what they were fighting against but continued to fight, trying to prevent that dangerous flame from getting to the city. They had fought hard, including the ex-Arcobaleno who happened to be there, Colonnello, Reborn and Fon. They had fought well, until the flame had gotten stronger and gave them a disadvantage, even if they were using the power of their Vongola Gear was not enough.

Tsunayoshi for the last time never gave up. He wanted to save the person even if he was an enemy, he doesn't want to anyone to die around him, he wanted to protect them all. But everything never goes according to your wish. Soon enough, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Colonnello and Fon were badly hurt. Mukuro seems having a hard time breathing that Chrome was there to protect him. Gokudera was also hurt but continue to fight as he protects his comrades. Lambo were not with them, he was left on the Vongola mansion to look after Kyoko, Haru, Hana and Renata with her children.

For so long battle, dark red flame had hurt their strongest Guardian/Comrade, Hibari Kyoya. His left leg and right hand were burn and unable to fight anymore. Gokudera seems bleeding seriously as he keeps moving and his movements were slowing down. Yamamoto and Ryohei went to Hibari to check on him. Tsuna was frustrated, he can't save them. He needs to do something on that flame and fast before everyone could get killed. There seems to be only one option which he never wanted to do but… it seems there was no other way. That was to kill the possessed boss.

Tsuna landed down in front of Yamamoto and yelled his order. "Yamamoto take Hibari-san away from here, Oniisan please keep using your flame to Hibari-san. Chrome gets Mukuro away from here, Gokudera everyone pull back!"

"But Juudaime, are you trying to fight against it alone!?"

"We have no choice, I need to give you all time to run. You all have to go, leave this to me and come home safety." Tsuna told them which everyone protested.

"No, we won't leave you alone Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted in protest.

"THAT'S RIGHT SAWADA! WE WON'T EXTREMELY LEAVE YOU!" Ryohei shouted, completely oppose to his order.

Hibari was glaring at him deadly, hearing also his order wanted him to bite him to death. He will never run away from the battle.

"I can never do that Bossu! We'll stay and fight with you." Chrome for being a quiet person shouted. She doesn't want to run away, she will never leave anyone just to be saved.

"Kufufufu I too won't leave in this battle Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said seriously even if he was holding his chest using his free hand and slowly stood up on his place. He will never run, he can never leave his light to die.

"That's right kora, we will fight until the end!" Colonnello shouted as he grabs his rifle once again and stood up, going to fight once again.

Fon stood up on his place, he was badly injured but still wanting to keep on. He smirk and said "We can still fight Tsuna, none of us shall leave our sky here. We'll return back, all of us, together."

Reborn who was panting from his breath can't help but smirk on what Fon had said. He too will not leave, he can never leave his ex-student on this dangerous battle and let him die. He was one of his precious students and always cares for him. He was also his sister's husband and he has children waiting for his return, he can never die… like he'll voice everything that out.

Tsuna was surprise, why won't they listen? At this rate everyone will…

"Juudaime" Tsuna looked to Gokudera who spoke. He looked firm as he answered, "I am very sorry but I will have to disobey your order. I am your right hand and as your right hand and storm, I will protest you and everyone else of the famiglia. If ever everyone had agreed to fight beside you, I too will stay and fight beside you too Juudaime."

"Gokudera-kun… everyone…" Tsuna was speechless. They all disobeyed him, just to fight beside him and come home together. Tsuna can't help but feel happiness overflowing even in this kind of situation. He looked back on the dark red flame rampaging and took a deep breath and unleashed his strong Oath Flame. "Let's go" he spoke seriously.

Everyone answered "YEAH!"

Everyone continue to fight hard except Hibari who can no longer move with Ryohei who keep using his flame to heal him.

"Faster Herbivore" Hibari growled to Ryohei.

Ryohei then said "I'm doing it Hibari, just stay still." Hibari was losing patience while Ryohei seems frustrated. He doesn't want to voice it out but his sun flame was barely working. He doesn't understand why at all. At this rate he can't heal Hibari faster than he usually does.

As the fight continues, Tsunayoshi just used his XX Burner but still not enough to extinguish such flame. He was about to use X Cannon when he unnoticed the coming Dark Red Flame and hit him.

"GRAAAH!" Tsuna shouted in pain.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled when he saw Tsuna was falling from the sky.

Both run heading to him but the Dark Red Flame was preventing them. Tsunayoshi landed to the ground as his shoulder got hit and rolled two times away. He was indeed hurt, his skin seems to be burning like the hit of the lava of the volcano. He was trying to stand up once again but a Dark Red Tentacle Flame was heading to him. He can't fly away in time because his flame won't ignite to his hand and he can't run or even jump away to dodge the coming attack. It also means he was cornered of being hit.

"JUUDIAME!/TSUNA!" Gokudera and Yamamoto shouted at the same time. They can never get there in time.

Everyone look on Tsunayoshi in shock, they too can't head there in time or attack it in time just to save him. Tsunayoshi on the other hand closed his eyes, expecting the flame would hit him… but nothing. Slowly, he opened his eyes and his eyes widen, shock on who had protect him. Everyone too were eyes wide open too, speechless on how shock they were.

It was Reborn who had saved Tsuna. He must have run as quickly as possible, just to protect him, using his own body. Tsuna was speechless, he can see that he was enduring as the flame was burning him until he had pushed him away. Tsuna as he had seen Reborn flew away, with his full weak strength, he stood up then run heading to him.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted his name, unknowing his tears came out to his eyes.

Reborn slide on the ground and no longer moving. Tsuna quickly went to him and lift him up. He was very surprise and terrified. The spot that had hit him was his chest and almost to his heart. He was also bleeding as the blood can no longer stop from coming out. Tsuna was horror, at this rate…

"D-Dame… T-Tsu…na" Reborn weakly called to his ex-student.

Tsuna immediately looked to him, seeing his eyes seems being force to close, hoarse tone and weak. He can't help but cry even more.

"Reborn… Don't… don't die here… please… Reborn… DON'T DIE!" Tsuna begged to his ex-tutor that he also look as his father. He doesn't want him to die, not like this.

Reborn can't help but give a small smile, his Dame Student really had been attach to him, so much that it had reach to his heart. Anyone other than his half sister to his heart was him. He was really glad that he had met him.

"Don't… give me that… look… you better live… Dame Tsuna… live… for your… friends… my sister… your children…" Reborn spoke weakly, his strength was losing.

Tsuna was crying even more. It was his first time seeing Reborn this weak, seeing him like he's…

"Never… forget… Live" Reborn's last word was given and so the word that hit Tsuna.

He closed his eyes and passed away.

"Reborn? Reborn… Reborn answer me… Reborn!" Tsuna aggressively shake him. 'No he can't, he won't… HE CAN'T!'

Reborn never opened his eyes. He was no longer breathing and completely… gone.

Tsuna cried as he can really tell that he doesn't want to believe… Reborn… is dead… "REBOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRN!" he yelled over his lungs.

Fon and Colonnello can't help but tears came out. Their comrade Arcobaleno had died, Reborn had died and they can't do anything to save him or even prevent it from happening.

Yamamoto cried too, even Gokudera, Ryohei, and Chrome. Both Mukuro and Hibari were silence but inside were also hurt. Even if he… Reborn gave them punishment and craziness, their heart had been attach to him. All guardians were all attach to him. All thanks to him they all had met, all thanks to him that they had fun times, all thanks to him that they all had met together… met Tsuna.

Tsuna slowly and carefully put down Reborn's body and stood up. He grips his hand hard, his body was shaking from pain but didn't mind and his teeth was gritting, even if he was still crying. He looked back on the Dark Red Flame with burst of hatred as his flame had increase in full power and burst within the flame.

The battle end as they had killed the possessed person, unable to save him. The Flame also vanished with the vessel and they had won. It would have been a better victory, if none had died. This was the day, where Tsuna had become broken, on the loss of his Spartan, Sadist, ex-tutor and father figure. Everyone were silent, can't heal the broken heart of the Sky as his cries continue and grief.

* * *

Next day, Renata who had seen her brother's body cried like her eternity. He was her only family left, ever since their parents had died, he was the only one who was there for her, the one who took care of her, the one who gave her happiness. Now he was gone, he's dead… her only family, her beloved brother was dead.

Raffaele also cried beside to her mother. He had a dream on his life. When he grows up, he wants to be tutored like his father, by Reborn. He looked up to his father. He wanted to be someone who was being respected by everyone, to be loved by everyone and to be kind to everyone. He wanted it so much that he wishes that he was there for him, like his father, to be tutored by the number one hitman and uncle but… he was no longer around.

Tsuzune who was still a one year old was crying. Even if she was still a baby with no idea what's going on, she can feel her surroundings. She can feel sadness, everyone were crying that gives her discomfort, at the same time, like she know why. That's why she can't help but cry under Kyoko's care.

Everyone grief on the Hitman's lost, everyone does and soon bid their farewell to him, as they place him to his grave. Imprinting the 'The most Trustful and Strongest of Vongola Famiglia' on his gravestone. Everyone was silent, only tears and sob can be heard around them. Many had come who truly love the Hitman, the people who became his friends, comrade and family.

Three days after the funeral, Tsunayoshi had locked himself to his room, not letting anyone in, except for his wife and children. Gokudera and the others understand as they give their Sky time to recover. It wasn't easy, they knew that. They knew how much Tsuna cared and love Reborn deep within his heart. If there are anyone who was in pain on the Hitman's lost other than his family, it will be Tsuna. Reborn was there for him ever since he was 13, the day he had come to Japan to train him to become a mafia boss. His lost was a very great impact to his heart.

* * *

Next day and Rokudo Mukuro seems planning on visiting someone. He knew his Sky and light was still suffering and the Octopus Head had told them to give him time which he too agrees to do so. Remembering back, Lambo was very shock and surprise on what had happened after telling him what's going on. He never thought something like this would ever happen, especially the death of the Hitman.

For now, he had finally arrived on the room he was planning to visit on. Mukuro was staring on the door for a bit before entering without even knocking. As he had entered, a tonfas had greeted him which Mukuro smirk and caught the tonfas so easily. He chuckle a bit and spoke.

"That's not how the way you greet your visitor… Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro said to the person who was on the bed.

It was Hibari and glaring at him, not liking his presence at all.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari asked.

Mukuro's smirk softens as he closed the door and walked beside the bed. He gave back the tonfas, knowing the Skylark will get much angrier if he keeps it. Hibari quickly took his tonfas back and grunted, since he didn't able to hit him.

"How do you feel Skylark?" Mukuro asked, it was really clear he was truly asking, not teasing him.

Hibari looked away from him, not wanting to answer. Mukuro who can see that just answered his own question.

"Must be hard without your leg and hand correct?"

Hibari glared on the wall. Yes, it was indeed hard and much more is he can no longer be normal. Why? Because of the Dark Red Flame incident, it turn out that his right hand and left leg that were hit were burned and needed to be cut for him to survive. Wanting to protest but can't for no one had listened to him. His life was saved in the end, without a leg and hand. On the sheet, it was also clear that he has no left leg and right hand on his Yukata. This was his first time he felt weak like more than an herbivore, it was so frustrating. He was too angry that he had lost against that flame. He hate it, he hate that he had lose and became weak.

Mukuro who can see that somehow pity his own rival. He wanted to fight him again, especially in full strength. Even if the Reborn who had passed away and Tsunayoshi, their boss punish both of them, he can't help but have fun fighting against Hibari Kyoya. Of course he will never voice that out to anyone but he is sure that everyone knew how the two feel on one another. Now that Hibari was like this, paralyze and somehow like… weak, he can't help but wanting to help him.

"Skylark, there's a proposal I want you to hear." Mukuro said which earns Hibari a curiosity to hear, since it was rare for Mukuro to be serious around him.

* * *

Soon, Mukuro was talking to both Irie and Spanner about something and Gokudera came and found it questioning, since Mukuro never talked to them before. He then decides to join with them.

"What's going on here?" Gokudera asked to them.

The three looked to him and Irie was the one who answered with a great smile. "Oh Gokudera-kun great timing! Actually Rokudo had a wonderful proposal which can help Hibari-san from his state."

"Skylark?" Gokudera questioned.

Spanner answered him as he took his lollipop to his mouth. "The Mist here was proposing us to make an artificial hand and leg for the Cloud."

Gokudera's eyes widen as he looked to Mukuro in shock. Mukuro chuckle on sight, "Kufufufu is there something wrong with that Octopus Head?"

Gokudera answered in disbelief, "Your actually proposing that!?"

"Oya oya, what's wrong with that?"

"I think that it's just not like you." Gokudera admitted as somehow the two technician agreed to their mind.

Mukuro can't help but chuckle, "I just want to make him recover so I could beat him again. Simple reason as that." The three sweat drop, 'Of course that's the reason.' The three had thought. "But you know Octopus Head, you should persuade that Skylark on my proposal. He had agreed on this one but not on the first one." Mukuro inform him which Gokudera gave a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Gokudera asked.

Mukuro answered, "I told him that it will take time for the artificial arm and leg to be ready so if he wants to be able to walk around and sway his tonfas on someone, I proposed to him that I used my illusion to make an arm and leg for him."

Gokudera's eye widen, "Are you serious!?" Mukuro nod, "But he refused, telling me that he doesn't want to have a debt on my service."

Mukuro smirk on the end, finding it bit creepy. For some reason, Gokudera got thinking as he has the point. He will never admit but he was worried for the Skylark like many others. Too much had happened already, Reborn-san's death, Juudaime was still suffering and so are his wife and son and now him too. At least he wanted to help him as his comrade which he will never admit.

Gokudera looked to Mukuro and nod, "I'll try convincing him but I know that Skylark won't listen to me so I will talk to Kurasabe first then him. I just hope that guy could convince him. I'll say this to the others too, is that fine with you?"

Mukuro smirk on the suggestion, "Of course, maybe that Turf Top could convince that Skylark."

"I agree with that." Gokudera said then turn to the two. "When can you think you could finish those artificial arm and leg?"

"It might take time. We need to make a design, studies and test to complete the work. We'll make an artificial hand and leg that could almost be like our arms. It should not be heavy and not rough to move." Irie explained which earns him a nod from Gokudera.

"We're counting on you." Gokudera told them.

Irie nod and Spanner said "Sure"

* * *

Soon, almost everyone was now trying to convince the refusing Cloud. Everyone was keep pushing even if Hibari was now giving them a deadly glared. He now truly wanted to bite all of them to death but can't due to his condition.

The only person who wasn't doing anything was Tsunayoshi. He was still locked on his room, refusing to come out or even eat. Even he was locking himself in, he knew what's happening outside, all because of his wife.

His wife, Renata was truly worried for her husband. She knew the pain he was feeling on the loss of her brother. She too wanted to do the same thing as he was but knowing her son, her daughter and his husband who was still suffering, she can't. She decided to stand up and became the pillar of support on their family. It was a great impact on their family on his loses but she knew that his brother will never be happy if they act like this. She tried telling to her husband to eat and have a walk but not once he agreed or done what he was told to do. She sigh, she can't help but feel more pain as her worries for her husband increase. Even so she never left him, she love him like they had sworn on their marriage and also her last brother's wish for him. She will make sure she will be there for him, he will live.

Months had past and finally, Hibari had agreed and hoping they would stop nagging him and they all did. With Mukuro's illusion, he able to make a comfortable illusion on his arm and leg. He tried moving it, by biting everyone to death which for Mukuro was fine, even he too was included to it. Everyone was now glad that Hibari Kyoya was doing fine. Now, they will just have to wait for Irie and Spanner with Verde to finish the artificial arm and leg for him. Verde for being asked by Irie agreed to help them, not wanting to admit it but this was all he can do for his dead rival, Reborn.

* * *

Almost year had past and finally, Tsunayoshi had agreed to come out to his room but not once became cheerful. He had never laugh or speak. He was still devastated on what had happened. Some, almost the ex-Arcobaleno had tried to open his eyes to stop mopping around and so on but no one had succeed. The guardians and his friends came to see him and check on him, still giving him time to recover. Tsunayoshi always do the paper works, Gokudera also help as he was now the one who went to meetings if ever necessary to come for his Juudaime's place. Renata and Raffaele stayed to their father/husband's side to return back his happiness. Everyone had done many things but in the end, he never laughs and never spoke. He kept his loneliness to his heart, not speaking on what he had truly felt and kept.

It took two years for Tsunayoshi to regain his speaking voice. Finally, everyone could talk to him, even so, his smile and his laugh still haven't return. They all thought that he was finally recovering, even for a bit but truly wasn't. He still suffers from the death of his ex-tutor. Only one person could feel that, and that was Renata.

Five years ever since Reborn's death, Tsunayoshi with Renata visit on his grave. They left the ten years old son and six years old daughter back on the mansion to be safe. The two were in silent as they pray on the grave and after a long prayers, Renata spoke.

"Tsuna" Renata called out and Tsuna looked to her. She continued, "Were you still suffering from my brother's death?"

Tsuna looked back on the gravestone, silently telling yes. Renata can't help but hug her husband, giving a comfort tone which she knew that finally could release him from his long pain.

"There's no need to blame yourself on my brother's death. It was not your fault. You should know that everyone will die, even him… That's why please… release yourself on this long pain. Brother will surely shoot you if you keep up like this."

Tsuna's eyes widen then turning into tears. "I'm sorry I'm weak that I didn't able to protect myself… I know that already Renata… it's just that… I failed… I have… too many regrets. Too many…"

"Tell me Tsuna, tell me. I'm here for you, as your wife and as my brother's stead." Renata told him in reassurance.

Tsuna cried even more before telling his regrets.

"I have so many things I wanted to tell him… unable to tell now, unable to hear or even comment on what I'm about to say… I should have told this to him when he was still alive, when he was still on our side… so many regrets… so many unspoken words…I… I just… wanted to tell him I'm grateful he came to my life… the one who change me, the one who gave me happiness… There still many more I wanted to thank him for… I also didn't able to tell him how much I feel for him… the feeling that I don't see him a hitman or a man or a ex-tutor but a… father. He was like a father to me… will he laugh on what I'm saying? Will he be happy? Shoot me? … I no longer know anymore."

"He'll be happy to hear those words Tsuna, I can reassure you that." Renata told him which he looked to his wife in teary eyes. She continued, "He told me that you were really funny to tease and also… glad that he had met you." Tsuna's eyes widen as she continued, "He sometimes looked at you as his own son. He was really happy that he had met you, more than anyone else. That's why he wanted you to live, he wanted you to live and be happy. He's watching over for us, don't make him sad anymore Tsuna… Okay?"

Tsuna can't help but cry even more. Who would knew that Reborn felt the same way as him. Tsuna really wish he had become his father. Tsuna hug his wife and she returns it back, giving comfort and warm for the person she love. That was the day that Tsunayoshi finally returns his smile, his laugh, his light.

* * *

Ten years had passed and the longing secret of Rokudo Mukuro is getting worst. Not once he had checked himself to a doctor, maybe once when he used his illusion to check himself to Shamal. That was when he had found out his illness, a heart cancer and already on the worst stage. No medical or illusion can heal such illness. He had kept this for almost 20 years of his life. No one knew it, even Tsunayoshi or Chrome, his now wife since five years ago. Someone may had sense his secret and that would be Hibari Kyoya, he always give his suspicious look to him, every time they fight and see each other. Mukuro has no plan telling this to anyone, even to Chrome.

This time, he got a heart attack as he clench himself on the hallway. He was thankful that no one was around to see his weak state. He needs to get somewhere safe before someone could ever found him. He force himself to stand up but the pain of his heart was preventing him as he fall once again and surprisingly, someone had caught him before he was hit on the floor. Slowly, he weakly looked on the person who was beside him. His sight became blurred on the person but somehow recognize him. He gave a small smile, it was him of all people.

"Don't… tell… anyone…" Mukuro whispered before finally, giving up himself to the darkness that took over him.

The person who was there beside him was none other than Hibari Kyoya with his now artificial hand and leg. It took six years until it was complete, two years of controlling and also getting comfortable on the new arm and leg. The weight was just fine and it was easy to move much as he like. Now, seeing his rival with no conscious and remembering his last word, he took him to the place where he could rest that no one would ever try to enter, his room.

Soon, he placed Mukuro to his bed and went out to call their doctor, Shamal in secret. After a long time, Rokudo Mukuro woke up and looked around him, seeing a familiar room and… two people beside him. He had quickly realized it was Hibari Kyoya and Shamal.

"Oh, awake now?" Shamal asked and went to him.

Mukuro didn't speak and tried to stand up but was stop by Shamal.

"You shouldn't force yourself Mukuro, do you know how worst your illness is? What's more it's-"

"I know that already" Mukuro cut him. "Did you tell this to anyone?"

"N-no one, we're just discussing about it when you woke up." Shamal told him.

Mukuro could somehow sigh in relief. He then senses a glare of someone and knew who it came from.

"How long did you keep that illness of yours?" Venom asks of Hibari Kyoya.

"Oya oya worried for me?" Mukuro tried to tease the Skylark but he didn't react, only waiting for his answer. He sighs as he answered him, "Almost 20 years, happy?"

Both Shamal and Hibari were widening in shock. For that long? He had kept his illness for that long!?

Mukuro for some reason can't help but chuckle, "Kufufufu there was no need to be shock about. I am a Mist, I can hide the truth like it was nothing."

"Does anyone know your illness?" Shamal asked seriously.

"No one before and now there is two." Mukuro answered him.

Shamal looked down before speaking, "Rokudo… your illness is-" Mukuro cut him off, "You're a doctor, how much time do I have left within your calculation."

"Rokudo"

"I know this illness will soon take me. I want to at least to know when will be my end." Mukuro persistent as Shamal sigh in defeat and told him, "Three months."

Mukuro was bit at shock then turn to a sad small smile, "I see, too short but I think well enough."

"Herbivore"

"I won't take any medical operations. I know that no medical things could cure this illness so don't even try persisting me Skylark." Mukuro glared to him, knowing what he will say to him.

"But Rokudo, it could help you lengthen your life." Shamal reasoned but then he countered it, "Lengthen it, more suffering from it and no cure from it. You expect me to agree to that? Knowing already my fate?"

The two were speechless. Mukuro then smirk, "I know you won't understand. Just… at least let me be with my dear Chrome… just for this short time…" he then gave a serious glare on the two. "Never tell this to anyone."

Both didn't answer, still finding an answer to themselves if they should let him be or not.

Day passes and Mukuro continue his living like there was no problem at all. He was clingier to Chrome which she never found it any weird. He was also teasing, more like pranks their young Guardian, Lambo. Gokudera was more than piss that Mukuro was once again making trouble but not once Mukuro mind. Mukuro was enjoying his life like the fullest and someone from afar was watching over him, Hibari Kyoya. The one who noticed him were Chrome and Tsunayoshi. Chrome thought that the Cloud Guardian was watching over him because he wanted to bite him to death while for Tsunayoshi seems something else which now worried him. He tried asking Mukuro and Hibari but not once the two answered.

Everything was still fine until the day Mukuro had felt his illness was getting even worst. He able to cover it with his illusion but he knew that Chrome and Tsunayoshi would soon find out. He also knew that his time will be almost up. That's why this time, if his body would let him, he will finish everything.

Next day, Mukuro had confronted on Hibari Kyoya and told him to have a fight with him. Hibari wasn't type of a person to be surprise on his words but this time he is. He is sick and already worst then he was asking for a battle?

"Why would I Herbivore? Have you forgotten that your-" Hibari was cut off when Mukuro spoke, "Afraid to lose?" He said in mocking tone that made Hibari instantly agree.

Both went to the open space and begun their battle. Hibari was bit amaze that even in his state, he could still fight him equally like he really has no illness at all. The battle continues as it became tense to one another. The other Guardians soon came, telling them to stop but no one did. Tsunayoshi finally arriving was about to tell them to stop when his hyper intuition reacted. It was telling them to let them be and mostly, look after Mukuro more than anyone else. So the battle continued as both made their final clash on their biggest and longest fight. Both were injured and barely standing, everyone was amaze on how powerful they are. The strongest Guardians, Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro.

"Kufufufu you had gone stronger… Skylark" A whispered voice of Mukuro. Hibari kept quiet and so is everyone. Mukuro gave his small smile, a smile of gratitude, "Thank… you"

Hibari's widen for a bit before closing his eyes and nod. It may means yes to everyone but it was saying a lot of things which Mukuro and Tsunayoshi understand. Telling him that he too was thanking him for having such a great rival who he can fight against it. Mukuro can't help but smile even more, Hibari return that smile which surprise everyone a bit. At that moment, both had fallen on the ground. Everyone then went to them and ordered to bring the two on the infirmary.

Tsunayoshi was observing on the two unconscious bodies of his Guardians and can't help but smile for the two. Their battle was too touching for him, it just shows how passionate the two were and so their friendship had form which the two will never admit. Hibari was more like biting Mukuro to death but in truth he enjoy fighting him, that too was same for Mukuro as he will never admit it too, he just show it by teasing him or making pranks on him. Tsunayoshi really hope their friendship will never break and also to be able to watch their wonderful fight again. Everyone were voicing that out on their minds too… if only they know that _that_ battle… was the last one they'll ever see.

Soon, they had found out about Mukuro's long secret illness. It happened when it seems Mukuro was having worst and none in the infirmary even Ryohei doesn't know what to do. Thankfully, Shamal came and told them to bring him immediately to the hospital where he will treat him and everyone followed. Chrome was worried for her Mukuro-sama who was also her husband. Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto were there to comfort her. Soon after a long operation, Shamal had told them his condition and his illness which shocked everyone, much worst was Chrome. He was ill all this time and not once he ever told them, he was suffering and not once he let anyone help him, not once he…

They were also surprise that Hibari knew it and Shamal told them the whole story and understood. Tsunayoshi on the inside was blaming himself. How could he not sense Mukuro's illness? If only he knew he will force him to take medical treatment for him to live, no matter how much he refuses he will… Chrome stops his thought and just hugs her Bossu and cried. Tsunayoshi was bit surprise but then let her hug him as he hugs her back. He can tell that it was the same thing that was running to her mind. Everyone stood quiet as they wait for Mukuro to wake up and hope that he will.

It took three whole days for Mukuro to wake up and greet them with his usual smirk and signature chuckle. Everyone was happy that he was still alive and of course, everyone scolded their Mist, even Chrome for hiding it from him. Mukuro was afraid that they were bursting their anger to him but inside was happy. He never thought that they all cared for him, he was hated at first which he doesn't mind but little he know that they were still adjusting themselves to him, until they able to open up to him. Tsunayoshi this time force him to lie down the bed and take medical operation whenever he liked it or not which really he can never protest.

His life got longer as he even able to witness the marriage of Hibari Kyoya and an unexpected bride, Sasagawa Kyoko and now Hibari Kyoko. They were truly glad that he had live longer but then… finally, Rokudo Mukuro passed away on his hospital bed. Everyone were devastated, especially the pregnant Chrome. Everyone soon gave their respect funeral to their beloved Mist. This day was the first time Sawada Tsunayoshi had experience the lost of his Guardian and beloved friend.

* * *

Five years after Rokudo Mukuro's death, a tragic event had happened to Japan and on that time, Sasagawa Ryohei was staying to their house with his beloved wife, Hana. They also had gain a daughter that they had named Sakura, twelve years old. The family with Hibari Kyoko, Hibari's wife attended to an anniversary party of their rich cousin. It was suppose to be a great day for everyone but then, someone ruins the party. Mafia had attacked and hostage everyone. Ryohei was now overprotected as he fought them without making anyone get hurt. Kyoko's fast reaction triggered as she immediately told to everyone to run which everyone do. Ryohei kept fighting them alone to protect everyone. Hana took her daughter and run. Ryohei gave his reassurance that he would come back… but something happened that none had expected.

Sasagawa Ryohei had successfully protected everyone and united back to his family. Everyone was glad and thankful that he had protected them. Ryohei was more than happy that everyone, especially his family was safe when surprisingly, someone was still standing and shoot on Ryohei that hit his shoulder. Ryohei then immediately take him out before that person could shoot someone again. Everyone then called out an ambulance for him.

On the hospital, something was detected on the bullet that they can never believe. There was a poison on the bullet, a strong poison that could kill a person an instant by coming in to his blood cells and spread out the body. Ryohei for strong body and immune poison training was somehow able to endure it but he knew he won't last long since he can tell the poison will reach soon to his heart. The doctor can't do a thing for him and Hana was telling them to do something. Hana doesn't want his husband to die, He can't! Sakura was crying, she too doesn't want to see her father die, it was too early.

Ryohei calm the two and talked to them. He gave his last word and wish for his beloved family which the two can't help but cry. Kyoko came back and told them everyone will soon arrive but he cut her off and talked to her. The room became too emotional as they can't help but see their beloved father/husband/brother was disappearing. It took an hour before he finally passed away, leaving grief to the family.

Tsunayoshi and the others soon arrived but they were too much late. They had found the dead body of the Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei. Everyone cried, another had gone, what a cruel world indeed. Tsunayoshi in his mind and heart was blaming himself. If only Ryohei wasn't involve to this mafia, if only he could live as a normal citizen like many other, if only…

"Tsu-kun" The crying Kyoko called out to the crying Tsuna. Tsuna looked to her and she spoke, "Never blame yourself, Oniichan will surely punch you if ever he knew you were thinking that way."

"B-but… Kyoko-chan if only he was not involve to this mafia stuff he could-" Tsuna was cut off when someone punch his head. Looking on the person, it was Hana.

Hana still has tears to her eyes and spoke, "Did you here Kyoko? Don't say that… I'm sure my husband never regrets coming along side you and…" she gave a painful smile "I might even say thank you for making him involve to your life Sawada."

Tsuna was surprise, he was about to speak when she continued, "If you haven't come, I might not have fallen to him, he won't become stronger and… he won't have meet such a wonderful and strong little brother. Do you understand Sawada?"

Tsuna can't help but cry even more like them. It was the day that Tsunayoshi ordered Gokudera to investigate and surely, take that famiglia away from this world which Gokudera immediately agree.

"Oniisan"

* * *

Three years later, a war had happened between a new strong force of Onobo Famiglia and Vongola Famiglia. The day also happened that the Onobo Famiglia had infrared on the Vongola private plane where Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi were riding. They were on their way to Alaska when they arrive and shoot the Boss's bodyguards. Everyone was right now fighting them as they were shooting around can be heard. Tsuna never hesitated as he use his gun to shoot them. He was taught by Reborn, he also gave him a lesson on never hesitate on using it if ever he would still like to stay alive on the next day.

The fight was tense as Yamamoto used his katana and slashed the enemies with no hesitation, just to protect them. After a long shooting since Gokudera can't use his flame or even his dynamite inside the plane and Tsunayoshi's Hyper Dying Will mode because of the space inside the plane, they heard an explosion. On the window, they had seen the right wing was destroyed and the plane had moved to the right and falling down. Tsunayoshi, Gokudera and Yamamoto were holding on the sits that were near to them, so are the other enemies. Some took opportunity to shoot them but missed, Gokudera shoot back and hit to their head and died, Yamamoto slice the once who were near to him before they could attack and looked to them.

"Gokudera we need to get out of here soon!" Yamamoto shouted. Gokudera knew that and looked to his Juudaime. Tsuna was trying to hang on the shaking and Gokudera jump around to get to him.

"Juudaime are you alright?" The concern Gokudera asked. Tsuna gave a smile and nod "I'm fine Gokudera-kun. Somehow we need to get out of here… I'll use my Hyper Dying Will to fly all of us away."

"No we can't Juudaime" Gokudera said that made Tsuna looked at him in question. Gokudera answered the unvoiced question. "Juudaime they are expecting us outside, those battleship planes."

Tsuna looked outside on the near window and surprised that they were indeed waiting and surrounded. Rockets, bullets and everything were ready to shoot them.

"Just how they able to acquire that!?" Tsuna questioned in disbelief.

"We don't know Juudaime, Skylark with Kurasabe and Bucking Bronco was investigating about them now." Gokudera answered him. He then looks to Yamamoto who just slashes one of the enemy and look to them.

Yamamoto knowing the two was fine looks around and then found something. He then went to the side and opens the secret storage and surprise, there's a one bagpack. He took it, knowing what it is and tried to get back on the two even the ground was shaking.

"Yamamoto" Tsuna called out and he smiled in return.

Yamamoto gave the bag to Gokudera. "Wear it, quickly" Yamamoto told to Gokudera.

Gokudera look on the bagpack and it was a parachute. He wore it to his back and Yamamoto wrap the belt to Gokudera and the other on Tsuna's back. Yamamoto then used the right side exit and slowly opens it so those who were waiting outside won't notice. He looks back to them and sign of an okay. The two synchronize to walk heading to Yamamoto. They look below and saw they were still high that barefoot was still not enough to jump on.

Yamamoto look to them and smiled, "Gokudera I'm counting on you to protect Tsuna for me."

Gokudera was bit surprise, Tsuna was the one who react. "Yamamoto what are you-"

He was cut off when more men came out from the side, it seems they were still sending more men so they could make sure the death of the Vongola Boss. Yamamoto looks at his friends and went behind them.

"Tsuna" Yamamoto called out. Tsuna turn around to see him, his hyper intuition was telling him something which for some reason made his eyes release some tears. Yamamoto was smiling brightly to the two of them, a smile with many meanings and feelings. "Live Tsuna, Gokudera… Thank you"

Yamamoto pushed them to the exit, leaving the two out of the plane and falling to the ground. Tsuna had tried to reach Yamamoto but can't. Yamamoto gave his smile again and waves his good bye before going on and heard another sound of guns.

Tsuna can't help but wanting to come and get him, take him, save him.

"YAMAMOTOOOOOOOOO!"

As he had shouted, a rocket came and destroyed the plane. Everyone had died inside, same goes for Yamamoto Takeshi. He had died to save and protect both Gokudera and Tsuna. Gokudera can see how it had hit Juudaime's heart from his death. He too was hit, that's why he swore that he would revenge his death and do his promise to his closes Guardian friend which in the end had failed to tell him, that he will protect his Juudaime with all his heart without failure. This is the third time one of their friends, Family and Comrade Guardian had died.

It took eight months until the Onobo Famiglia was completely annihilated.

* * *

Ten years had passed since Yamamoto's death, thirteen years of Sasagawa Ryohei's death and eighteen years since Rokudo Mukuro's death. Rokudo Chrome, the other haft mist of the Vongola 10th generation had gain an illness. It was her illness to her organs. It's been forty years since she had gain a real organ through the Vongola's medical transplantation to have real organ, making her live without using her own illusion at all. She able to live freely, have fun and many more as she even got married to Rokudo Mukuro-sama. She also gains a child through him, just too bad that he had passed away before meeting their baby boy. Chrome with her friends had helped her and her child in time of needs. The boy's name was Rokudo Mikado, now seventeen years old. Has same hair style and eyes to his father. The mother and child lived happily to the Vongola mansion, and of course, it seems Mikado had gain something from his father which is pranks, the tease and even his father's chuckle. Everything was perfect on the family, until her illness strikes her.

It was an unexpected event, the doctor had done what they can to save her but… the way had reached to zero. No medical knowledge can save her and all they can do was give medicine to ease her pain to her organs.

"Mama are you leaving me too?" The crying Mikado asked to his mother.

Chrome was right now on the hospital bed and her son, Mikado was beside her. From afar, Tsunayoshi was there, standing and watching them and beside him was his son and daughter. Raffaele who is now 33 years old and his little sister Tsuzune, 28 years old who has the same black hair and brown eyes like her brother.

Chrome pats her son's head, "I won't Mikado, I will surely get well for you, I promise, okay?" Chrome said smiling to her son then looked to her Bossu with the same smile, "I'm sorry Bossu, for making trouble because of me."

Tsunayoshi return the smile and shook his head, "It's not troubling at all Chrome. I did promise to Mukuro that I'll take care of you and even if he didn't I'll still do the same thing."

Chrome can't help but giggle on his answer. "Thank you Bossu… by the way, aren't you still thinking about your retirement?"

"I'm still strong so I could still go on Chrome. Also I don't want to give the heavy burden as soon as possible to my son." Tsuna told her. Raffaele followed up, "But don't worry aunt Chrome, I help my Papa if he needed and I keep watching over him if ever he fall to his chair or something."

Tsuna sweat drop a bit, "Where did you hear that I'm falling on my chair? I'm very sure it never happened to me." Tsuzune answered her father, "From Mama"

Tsuna sweat drop even more "Just what the heck is your mother telling to you?"

Raffaele and Tsuzune answer in union "It's a secret"

"Raffaele, Tsuzune it's bad to hide things to your father, come on and tell me."

"Not gonna happen Papa" Tsuzune said as she laugh.

Mikado can't help but smile to his friends and so is Chrome. She was sure on her very heart that if ever she leave on this world, Mikado won't be so sad because he was not alone. He is with his Bossu's son and daughter and even the others too. Mikado won't be alone, he will not experience the abandonment like her life and being experimented like his father. Mikado had live within the light where he can live happily. For her, she had a perfect life.

Few months and she had died. They had given her funeral just beside to her husband, Mukuro. Mikado as expected cried on his mother's lose but his friends were there for him and never left him. It took time for him to recover and be happy once again. This is now the fourth time Sawada Tsunayoshi had experience the fourth death of his precious friend and Guardian.

Five years later, Sawada Tsunayoshi had retired from his position, giving it to his son Raffaele on his age of 38. Raffaele was already married to someone and that was Hinata, Gokudera Hayato and Gokudera Haru's daughter. Like his father, he had done a great job which he could very proud on his success with his wife Renata. Tsuzune was also a great daughter that she helps his older brother from his job and so forth. She was still single but they knew that she had a hidden crush on Mikaro, Chrome and Mukuro's son.

* * *

Three years later, a surprise attack came to Raffaele's life when he was on the other alliance famiglia. Another enemy had appeared and fought against them. Lambo who happened to be there when he was walking around immediately help and protect his so called little brother since when he was still little, Lambo was the one who always watch over him, making Lambo soften on his Tsuna-nii's son that he call him his own little brother. Lambo had fought bravely alongside Raffaele and survived. But another unexpected happened to them.

One surviving famiglia was pretending dead and when it took an opportunity, seeing Raffaele relief immediately stood up and took out his knife, going to stab him. Lambo was bit surprise but immediately react as he hugs him and he then was stab to his back. Raffaele was shock, stun that his big brother figure was stab, just to protect him. Lambo used his electricity and gave a strong shot of lightning on the stabber, giving an instant dead. Lambo then fall on his arms.

"Brother Lambo don't close your eyes, I'll immediately call someone for help." A panic Raffaele said but then Lambo hold his hand, making the tense of his body stop. Lambo spoke, "N-no need Raffaele… I'm just glad you're… safe."

Raffaele was widen in shock, is he telling he will die? No, what will he say to his father? Lambo was his brother figure while his father sees him as his little brother. He was one of the people his father precious and now he'll die because of him. What should he do? What should he tell to his father?

Lambo who can somehow see what he was thinking smiled, "Don't say it's your fault R-Raffaele… no matter what… happened… people will soon die… we're not exception Raffaele and… I'm sure… Tsuna-nii would understand if you tell everything… he was kind, like you… forgiving, selfless and… kind… I really look up to him."

"Brother Lambo" Raffaele's tears came out, unable to hold it. Lambo smiled even more, "Tell to… Tsuna-nii that… I'm glad that… I had live and… met him… and so is you… and everyone else… tell to… Hayato-nii that I think that… I'm leaving first… also… sorry for not… coming back home… at least… I had live… without any regrets… Raffaele… live and… be strong."

Raffaele who was still crying nod multiple times, registering everything he had said to him. Lambo was truly glad that at least in his final moment, he had save someone important to him, and that was his Tsuna-nii's son. He can feel more blood was coming to his body and his body becoming heavy and getting cold. He looked up to the sky, seeing the sky in his last moment before closing his eyes… and passed away.

Soon, Lambo was given a funeral by everyone of Vongola. Tsunayoshi who had heard his last message from his son was glad too that he had met him. It truly pains him that he had passed, just to save his son. What payment could it equalize to show his thanks to him? Gokudera was sad on his death. In silence, he knew that someday, their path will cross, meeting him again… and so everyone else.

* * *

Eleven years had passed, Hibari Kyoya passed away from his illness due to his age which is 85 years old. Hibari had died happily, somehow had a fulfillment life because he able to meet his wife, Kyoko and felt to become a father on both of their twins, Hibari Katsuro and Hibari Katsumi. Tsunayoshi even it pains him somehow was glad that Hibari-san had a fulfillment life. He and Gokudera knew that someday, they will all meet again.

* * *

Seven years had passed, now Gokudera Hayato had passed away. Leaving his daughter and wife, Hinata and Haru. Thinking back, it was really funny that the two who always argue on simple things for Juudaime that lead the two to like each other and soon got married. There maybe times that the two don't get along, even so, it doesn't mean their relationship will get ruin. It was a fun time indeed. Gokudera Hayato doesn't have any regret in life… maybe only one, and that is he had left Juudaime first which Tsunayoshi understood. Tsuna was really glad that he had met him and became his best right hand until the end of his life.

* * *

Five years since Gokudera's death, Sawada Tsunayoshi in age of 96 had met Byakuran on his room. Byakuran seems… still in age around 44, not getting old for some reason. Byakuran was smiling happily when he had visited him.

"Hello Tsunayoshi-kun, you had become older than I am." Byakuran said happily which makes Tsunayoshi wanted to shoot him with his gun just beside him but control himself.

"Chaos Byakuran, now, may I ask if the grim reaper had come to get me?" Tsunayoshi questioned which made Byakuran froze for a bit. Knowing what he will ask, he answered. "I know everything what you were doing. Before Mukuro died, you came to visit him then to Ryohei before he had left home to Japan then Yamamoto before we went to a meeting with the alliance famiglia, Chrome on the hospital, Lambo on his vacation, secretly to Hibari-san then to Gokudera-kun." He smiled as he asked again, "Does the grim reaper now want to take my life now?"

Byakuran can't help but give a small smile, "Not quiet Tsunayoshi-kun. I am not a grim reaper at all, I just happened to visit them."

"Then you became the symbol of death? The omen of our death?"

Byakuran can't help but pout, "Do you see me like that already?" Tsunayoshi smiled on response, "Just teasing you Byakuran, at the same time bit serious."

"Hmm I see… then how did you know what I was doing? I'm very sure I had made a strong barrier for you not to find out, especially your hyper intuition." Byakuran said as he pointed to him. Tsunayoshi answered, "Does my brain don't count?" he asked as he point his head.

Byakuran was somehow speechless and began to laugh. "Tha-that's right! … I never thought about it, looks like Reborn-kun had indeed made you a perfect boss."

Remembering Reborn and mostly his death made Tsuna's heart aches but hid it to himself. He then became serious as he asked. "What were you doing all this time Byakuran? I think it is time for you to explain."

Byakuran can't help but smirk then sat down on the window and began talking. "Then I should tell you then Tsunayoshi-kun, the truth of my stopping age and your mission that you will soon meet after you were done to this world." Tsuna kept quiet as he let him speak and he was happy to do so. "53 years ago Tsunayoshi-kun, someone had talked to me through my dream, it was me, my alternate self. He told me that their world will soon go on the crisis and he needs help from you and your Guardians to help him in their world."

"What kind of trouble?" Tsunayoshi asked.

Byakuran shook his head, "I don't know Tsunayoshi-kun. He told me that it was embarrassing so he will never tell me. He just told me what he needs and then disappeared. He didn't even tell me how I should do this and that. It took me a while to figure it out." Byakuran told him. "As for how I did figure it out, it was thanks to Yuni-chan and that masked man, Checker Face. He had told us what to do and so we had done the job. First as you had said was Mukuro-kun. I didn't tell him this but I did something to him which he himself was not aware of it."

"What would that be?"

"Sending his soul to another Alternate world, the world where my alternate self who had asked me live." Byakuran said which widen Tsunayoshi's eyes. "Alternative world? Why?" Tsunayoshi questioned.

"I made a little investigation through my mare ring and Arcobaleno Sky Pacifier with Yuni-chan. On the world where my alternate self live, you with your Guardians had died young."

"Died?"

"It means you were too young to die, still children Tsunayoshi-kun. All of you had never made a chance to meet to each other. Seeing that, I think I finally know what my alternate self had meant by his help."

"What would that be?"

"That I cannot say. You will have to meet my alternate self and do the favor."

Tsunayoshi kept quiet and register everything to his mind. Even in his old age, he can still hear and see clearly, the only thing that was hard for him was to stand up or move around. He looked up to Byakuran and asked.

"Does that mean everyone was already sent there, right?"

"Only you're Guardians Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran answered. "I'm sorry that I cannot bring your wife with you there."

Tsunayoshi look down sadly. Yes, his wife, Renata was the first one to pass away. It has been seven years since she had finally close her eyes and rest peacefully. Both had live longer than the two had expected, meeting their grand children and so everyone else.

"Are you taking me now? Sending me on that world?" Tsunayoshi asked. Byakuran shook his head, "I cannot do such thing Tsunayoshi-kun. All I can do was preparation, once I'm done I'll just have to wait for your death and send you there. And once I'm done, my death would come next."

Tsunayoshi was bit surprise. "Why?"

"I stayed in this appearance because it was the price I had made when I'm sending each one of your Guardians to that world Tsunayoshi-kun. This last will take my life and I have no regrets on doing this, after all, you have a chance to meet them again."

Tsunayoshi thinking about it could really happen. He can meet them again, he can meet his friends again.

"Although they can never remember you." Byakuran said which earns Tsunayoshi a questioning and serious look. "What do you mean Byakuran?"

"I had successfully sent them there but their memories about here had been sealed, meaning they will not remember their memories on this world. The things they will remember were the memories of their alternate self. How and why did that happened? That was because the one I'm sending there was their soul, not there everything Tsunayoshi-kun. I will send your soul to the dead body of your alternate self to occupy with and live. That's how it works. Thinking of you, I think the chances of you not remembering anything on this world was very low. With your Sky flame which is harmony, you may able to remember or even take everything you have on this world to that world."

Tsunayoshi was in silence, registering everything on his mind.

"You said sending us to our alternate body right? We were dead there before we all could even met… does that mean I'll have to return back in time too?"

Byakuran nod, "That's right Tsunayoshi-kun. I also obtain something about this Dark Red Flame, which was actually called Eclipse Flame. Wanna hear it?"

He then narrowed his eyes, especially hearing the Dark Red Flame which is the Eclipse Flame, the flame that could possess and killed Reborn. He listens to his explanation. It was revealed that the Eclipse Flame was not made by nature or people's resolve, it was from the creation of people forming together from hatred and demise. An experimental made of flame so to speak. The boss back then was leading a secret experimentation which is to make a higher and powerful Dying Will Flame more than anyone else. The creation of the flame lead to many sacrifices of many experimental people they had earn, even civilians. The flame gain life through its resolve forming of destruction and possess people to gain their hatred and demise. The only way for this flame to be destroyed is using the power of the Trinisette, other words, could be Vongola Ring, Mare Ring and Arocbaleno Pacifier. Even so, it was still hard to eliminate it. A horrifying flame.

Tsunayoshi who listen understood everything and thank him for the information he had told him. Byakuran was happy and soon left the room. Tsunayoshi look up on the sky, thinking and remembering all the conversation he had with Byakuran.

What kind of world is the alternate world? What is the difference between here and there? What revelation will he witness there? Somehow, those were the questions that were running to Tsunayoshi's mind. He can't help for smile for some reason. Thinking that somehow, even if his Guardians won't remember him, just seeing them alive and running wild could make him hardly wait.

* * *

One year had past and Sawada Tsunayoshi on his age of 97 had passed away from this world. Meeting the darkness and the final end of life. Everyone had grief on the greatest Vongola boss who had return the Vigilante Group like Vongola Primo had originally made, protected many, fought in justice and kind to anyone else. Raffaele with his wife and children had given their farewell, before he had truly closed his eyes and disappeared.

Sawada Tsunayoshi in the middle of the darkness had met someone he can't believe he would see again. His appearance had return to his around 30's and looked on the person in disbelief. Ahead was his wife, Renata, seems young like he had remember on meeting her. Beside her was none other than her Haft Brother and his ex-tutor and father figure, Reborn. Both were smiling for him as they both greet him with a strong hug from his wife.

"I missed you Tsuna" Renata told him which he return back the hug. "Me too Renata."

It took time before the two broke away. Tsuna look to his ex-tutor and smiled. "I'm glad to see you Reborn."

Reborn smirk and nod. "You had live, I'm glad you did Dame Tsuna." Tsuna can't help but smile even more. Another word followed up which surprise him for a bit, "Now it was time for you to go."

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked. Renata was the one who answered, "Remember? You have to go and head to the other parallel world, they need you and your Guardians are surely waiting for you there."

Tsuna remembered his conversation to Byakuran. Understanding what they had mean, he looked to them with a sad smile, "Does that mean you came here just to see me off?"

Both nod as their response.

"But don't worry Tsuna, I will watch over you. Me and my brother will. You are not alone." Renata assured him. Reborn followed up, "We will meet again, you and my alternate self. You better do your best Dame Tsuna."

Tsuna can't help but hug both of them and the two can't help but hug back too.

"Please do… I'll miss you Reborn… Renata" Tsuna said as his tears came out.

Renata smiled "We'll meet again Tsuna, that's a promise I will never break." Reborn didn't say anything but he pats his hand to his back, telling the same through action.

Tsuna smiled even more, understanding the two. "Thank you"

Both smiled as the light came out around Tsuna that made him float up, being pulled away from them. Tsuna gave his last smile, a smile of the sky which the two happily return it back, before he was consume by light and disappeared.

* * *

The next thing Tsuna knew, he was somewhere surrounded by light. He keeps looking around. He then saw a small particle of the familiar flame. He was shock, why is the Eclipse Flame doing here? As he was about to touch it, he had gain control on the reality.

He had waked up somewhere where he was covered by white cloth. He can hear a familiar voice crying just beside him. His body seems can't move a bit and his throat seems dry. Thinking on why he was there and where he is, he suddenly remembered. He tried to move, telling them he was awake and alive. He dried to sit up and also to speak.

Finally, the familiar voice of the woman called out to him.

"Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun!"

He was quickly hugged by this person. The cloth had felled down, revealing his surroundings. The one who had hugged him was none other than Sawada Nana, his counterpart mother. Seeing her made him happy, how much did he miss his mother when she had died on her age of 74?

As he looks around, he saw another child just little bit far from them. He has a blond hair and same eye color as his father. He really looked like his father, Iemitsu. Tsunayoshi doesn't understand why did this happen or even who he is.

Wanting to speak suddenly can't. He doesn't understand why and also felt something was off. His body temperature was returning back to its warm but why inside was so cold? Why can't he seem to move his body as much as he pleased? Why can't he produce a smile?

He had though thoughtfully until he had found his answer. The Eclipse flame that he had seen before gaining control on this body, it was the thing that was preventing him on doing it. His communication. He can't speak, show any emotion and his body movements were limited. His brown eyes had vanished, making it all white, like a blank, like a lifeless, soulless.

He then remembered something important. The thing that could fully destroy the Eclipse Flame that was trapping him was the **Vongola Ring** of this world. He needs to acquire it to get free but how? Thinking about that now won't help him as he doesn't know on why does the Byakuran on this world wanted them to be here. Too much question and having a thought that he could get his answer once he had arrived but nothing. He sigh on the inside, just what trouble did he get?

He then soon acquired the memories of his alternate self and finally knew everything. Seeing those memories found his answer on why he was on this condition. The small particle of Eclipse Flame seems had entered to his body when his alternate self was killed and now try to take control. Due to the small particle, it seems it was not enough to take someone control that Tsunayoshi was glad about. But, because of that flame it had sealed his way of communication to the outside. He sigh on frustration, how did his this world's younger twin brother gain that flame and when was he possessed?

It all answered when he saw a group of suspicious people were observing them from afar, especially his younger twin brother. He then decides to confront them as he secretly followed them to their base and attack them. He was actually quite glad that the Eclipse Flame was not restraining his desire to fight and he could also burst out his Dying Will Flame like he always do back on his world with no problem. Finally, he had witness their research which was developing a new type of Flame that was alive and possessive, it was indeed an Eclipse Flame Project. This people were trying to develop them and using a civilian as a test subject, their first project was none other than his younger brother. They made the Eclipse Flame enter his body without his younger brother knowing it. How? No details found.

Tsunayoshi enrage on how this people dare to use human as their test subject and much more was just a child without knowing it. That was his first time in this world that he had truly wanted to kill someone to release his anger, and it happened to be them. Tsunayoshi then decide to burn their research as well as them. He doesn't like killing, that was the truth, but as a Mafia boss, there are times that killing is unavoidable. He had learned that lesson, thanks to a certain Hitman. As he watches the place burn, he decides to watch over him, Ieyuji.

He also swore to himself that he would fulfill the wish of his alternate self, his last desire before he was killed and die.

 _ **He will save his Younger Twin Brother from the possession of the Eclipse Flame.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **This was the story on Tsunayoshi and his Guardian's life back to their world. It was bit fast forward since many more things had happened and I have no time telling them much. So how was this story? Hope that all of you liked it, it was kind a like a tribute as my thanks for supporting me.**

 **Some might be grammatical error since it was so long that maybe I had missed the spot so sorry… three days straight, this gave me a bit writers block.**

 **Some might also disappointed that Tsuna ended up to an OC so I'll make things clear, I tried searching all female characters in KHR but I found no one who is good enough for him. Please don't hate me TsunaKyoko's fans, just my opinion but I think they were not good for each other. Making an OC got me bit difficult since I need to make a background story which is satisfying and has a background on someone close to him. Since for me, Reborn has the most mysterious past from all character of KHR, why not use that mystery past.**

 **Thank you very much for reading my story readers, so are the Reviews, Followers and Favorites. I hope this story took your liking.**


	2. Tsuna's Side & Sequel

Seven years had passed ever since the day Sawada Tsunayoshi arrived in this world, Tsunayoshi's life had change. As life goes on, he can see many people found him weird, terrifying, weak and what's worst for him, lifeless. It actually hurt him but he will endure it, he has to, until the day he can do something about his situation and mostly, about this world's counterpart twin brother. He can't communicate with any of them in how much he tries but somehow, in middle of night, he able to come through but the outcome is something he never expected. His head hurt, more than a driller was hitting his head. It was so painful that he faint in exhaustion. That was when he found out that this Eclipse Flame inside him was truly powerful to prevent him more than its appearance. It was small but really strong to break in. He gave up in the end but it doesn't mean he'll truly give up. He will wait for the right time, until the day he needed to make an action, even if it means breaking himself apart.

Remembering back, Tsunayoshi noticed the changes his mother had showed to him. She now shows doubts whenever to talk to him or even asking herself if he was still her son. Tsunayoshi can't help but depressingly smiled inwardly, he really felt sorry for his counterpart mother. If only he could explain his situation and the truth about her real baby Tsunayoshi, he already had done it. He will endure the pain, that's what he decided to do. His counterpart father, Sawada Iemitsu was truly shock about his condition. Tsunayoshi can see the doubt, fear, disappointment at the same time, relief. Tsunayoshi can tell, he's inwardly asking if he was still the son he knew, he is so different and lifeless that he was like a living moving corpse because his son never spoke or even show emotion, disappointment that he might never get use about something and relief because this way, he may never get involve about his hidden job. For Tsunayoshi, too bad for his counterpart father since he already know about his real job and occupation, mafioso. His father was from a mafia called Vongola and he is the CEDEF boss and advisor of the Vongola ninth, Timoteo.

The last time his counterpart father visited was due to a certain job which somehow he had already guessed, 'Candidate for Vongola boss position'. Tsunayoshi at this very moment knew the one his father will choose will be his younger brother, Ieyuji. He was somehow relief that there is no need for him to take the position for the second time but he was worried about the future to come. Can he do something about the Eclipse Flame that somehow possessed him? Can he do what his counterpart self last wish for? Can he save his twin brother? Those entire questions were somehow made him feel down, until the faithful day arrived.

The day he remembered the time where his supposed tutor who now was his father figure was coming to tutor the future boss, Ieyuji. He actually forgot about the faithful day because of his too much worries and much more about the Eclipse flame and famiglia who kept coming to observe their subject, which was his twin little brother. He just remembered when his mother mentioned him about the coming tutor and hopes of helping him from his situation. He truly froze on the word, a mix emotion he can feel inside him, happiness, sadness and love. Happiness to have a chance to see him again even in his curse form because of the Arcobaleno Curse, sadness because deep within his heart, he still blame himself for his death and love because he sees him like a father, his real father which somehow he sometimes wish even he was such a sadistic, Spartan, strict, supportive and loving tutor. Even so, it seems he was not ready to see him yet, even if he had already sense his presence that he was actually watching over them, seeing and observing everything around his student. That was the reason why after he got home, he immediately went out the house to have some time and ready himself, since this was the day he would be living with them and also the day he could finally ask him to help him look after him, until the time is right.

Night when he came back and finally met his counterpart father figure. An infant baby, wearing black business coat and fedora, curl on the side and of course, his pet or a right word, animal partner, a green chameleon. The greatest and strongest Hitman and Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn. He greeted as he introduced himself, as for him, he didn't react since he can't. Even so, he still smile even from within, to tell him even without a word that he too was happy to meet him again, even the person he was seeing in front of him is not him. Tsunayoshi after dinner straightly went to his room, waiting for Reborn to come. He knew that his mother will talk to him so she could ask a favor to help him which he was happy about. He is happy that his mother still care for him, that is why he decides to trust Reborn, he will make sure to tell him everything, and he will never hide any secrets from him since he knew that he is someone who never likes being kept in the dark. That is why Reborn has his way of finding answer on his own which really amaze Tsunayoshi until now.

This time, he was now thinking on finding a way how to tell him since if ever he force himself to speak and much more communicate in any ways, he'll break by just a minute or second which was really not a good way to have a conversation with him. He kept thinking, until the surprising day arrived. He knew that this was the day that his Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato is coming to transfer here at the same time, challenge his twin brother, Ieyuji to see he is worthy that will soon be his first subordinate. That part actually made him sad, he will now see the travel he had gone through again but in this moment, the one who was standing was not him, but his other twin. He knew, they don't remember but he will not blame them since he knew the reason why. Their coming made their memories about their real world forgotten. With unknown key how to make them remember, he can never do anything. Even it was painful, he will accept it, the fact that he can never return the time they had fun, fight, crazy, pain and many more. He will do it, for his twin brother and hopefully, they could help him destroy the Eclipse Flame that was inside him.

He was ready for the fact that it will happen but he never expect something like this. Gokudera Hayato, his right hand and Storm Guardian remember. All the times from another world and the truth that the Gokudera Hayato here was dead and he is now possessing the body of his counterpart self. He found it when he came to see the match between him and twin brother, Ieyuji. It was a truly a different battle than he once knew. The way he move and the way he speak is something he don't remember, a truly different Gokudera Hayato. He first found it suspicious but found out when Gokudera Hayato himself told him he had remember everything and told him the gathering is happening. His tears of happiness can't help but flow. He was happy, that one of his Guardians had return to him and much more remember him. He even swore to help him about the seal that was inside him. At first he thought that Gokudera knew about the Eclipse Flame inside but turns out he doesn't, the only thing he knows is about his situation but he was fine with it, he was just glad that he is by his side, his most trusted right hand Guardian and friend. He felt bad for Ieyuji that all he had thought wouldn't ever happen but he knew Gokudera's pride will never waver even if it means serving his twin. He accepts Gokudera to follow him again without a word which thankfully he understood and walked behind him, answering he will.

Next was so fast that not only Gokudera had come back and remember everything. Yamamoto Takeshi his Rain Guardian who was also a famous Baseball player in their school and classmate, Sasagawa Ryohei his Sun Guardian who was also his sempai, Sasagawa Kyoko's sister and older brother figure and Hibari Kyoya his Cloud Guardian who was also his sempai, Namimori demon, and school prefect had remember their memories about their real world. He found out that Gokudera was actually holding their Vongola Gear which really shocks him was the fact that it was the key to make each one of them remember. They again devoted their selves to him which really made him happy and accept them without any word. Ha also got the news that it was his Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro was the one who actually made Gokudera remember everything and gave their Vongola Gear to tell him to give it to their respected owners which was the three of them. In this moment, he found a hope, the hope that he could actually fulfill his promise from his counterpart self, to save his twin brother from the Eclipse Flame.

Next arrival was his youngest Lightning Guardian, Bovino Lambo. He was happy and actually laughs mentally. Just as he remember, a young five years old kid who will soon become a great asset and one of the strongest Guardian and still, their child Guardian. He was mature even in a child form, just as he remember he is. He was inwardly laughing too when he sometime see him act a child. There are times he wonder that maybe because of his counterpart self that he able to pull an act, since remembering back, he no longer likes children, except to his son and own children. The last arrival was his two Mist, Rokudo Mukuro with Chrome Dokuro. Tsunayoshi felt their arrival and so are his other Guardians from their gear. The first time they had gathered from their first arrival had finally come.

As he had plan and promised, he took Reborn with them, hoping he could become one of their side and also guide them which it actually happened and succeed. He was truly grateful that he had come to trust them and he promised himself to never betray him, as he too will trust him with everything, just like his Reborn. Day passes and he had witness the improvements of his twin brother under Reborn's tortu-teaching, still, he somehow never change. He had acquired his own Famiglia which really surprise him about the list of people that joined him. Ken and Chikusa, loyal subordinates of Rokudo Mukuro which their only purpose was to search for their missing leader which was actually just around and decide not to meet them, I-pin the young Chinese martial art child around Lambo's current age, Mochida the captain of the Kendo Club and also his rival against their love to Kyoko which he found it funny, an unknown woman who was named Brina who transferred and became his subordinate and Sadao, the person Mukuro rescued from the Yakuza's and made a deal with him as his payment of saving him. For Tsunayoshi's eyes, they'll become an interesting famiglia.

As days passes, they able to find a way that somehow can make him communicate and they were all thanks to his own Mist Guardians. Their power to connect their mind to see people's memories was truly a very helpful method. Both Mukuro and Chrome can use their Mist flame to connect their minds to Tsunayoshi, hearing all his thought to their mind which really a relief for everyone. They all decide to make Chrome as their speaker who will stay with Tsunayoshi's side wherever he go to be his voice and protector. Chrome was happy to comply on the position and Mukuro didn't found any problem to that at all. Lambo was chosen to look after their Sky and of course his Brother figure inside the household with Chrome. Lambo was happy to do that part and swore he will without fail. Ryohei, Hibari and Mukuro will be their look out and also finish the mafias that were roaming around which was the Estrano Famiglia while the rest which were Gokudera and Yamamoto will protect their Sky outside, whenever in school or streets. Tsunayoshi was mentally laughing on how protective his Guardian and friends were. He was already happy that they were now on his side but seeing their over protectiveness to him might be shocking and too much for him. He sometimes tried to tell them to stop through Chrome's but she always neglect his words, even everyone. Tsunayoshi at that moment gave up and let them be.

Current time and he had realize the coming battle conflict is coming near, where the battle between Varia and Ieyuji was about to announce and begin. They took this as an opportunity to butt in on this battle, in order to acquire the Vongola Ring which was the key that could help him free from this Eclipse Flame that keep sealing him for this whole seven years ever since he had arrived to this world. He asked everyone to train themselves even if they all knew they were all already in an advantage. For them, they might think that their Sky, Tsunayoshi must have taking measure since at this moment, this is a different world, many things could change without them knowing. But Tsunayoshi wasn't thinking for that reason, it was to make them ready. For some reason, he can feel that the time he acquire the Vongola Ring and be free, the Eclipse Flame will show itself to completely possess Ieyuji and rampage which he will do whatever it takes to prevent it from happening. In the day of the announcement, Tsunayoshi with his Guardians except Mukuro showed their selves and announced them they will also participate. Xanxus, Varia's candidate narrowed his eyes on the group, not liking that someone was also trying to take his position from him. Ieyuji was surprise to see that his own Soulless Brother was trying to steal his rightfully his. This didn't affect him as he already made up his mind. He will participate and take the ring, even if it means fighting both of them at the same time, save both of them. Ieyuji as usual while Xanxus for his misunderstanding with his father, Vongola Nono.

The Ring Conflict began and they all had fought in triple battle, where only one must standing to proclaim the winner. Tsunayoshi asked them not to use their whole power unless necessary as they all accepted. What he means was the power of their Vongola Gears. They will fight in the fare way, nothing else. He even asked Reborn not to tell anything much about them which Reborn agreed. Reborn remembered the time when Ieyuji use his Sky Dying Will flame, there was a mix of dark red flame which truly made him wonder. It was answered when Yamamoto had explained to him about the flame that was actually mixing was a possessive flame called Eclipse Flame. It was a terrifying one which he immediately knew it must be eradicated, so he leaves everything to Tsuna's hand to take care of it. Tsunayoshi was happy to do that and this time, no one will die.

Ring Conflict battle and everything actually went smoothly and also an amazing battle. Sun Ring Conflict, Lussuria of Varia vs Joshima Ken vs Sasagawa Ryohei, the battle between the three was more than physical attack and combat experience which truly the three specialize with. In the end, Sasagawa Ryohei won and acquired the Sun Ring which really felt nostalgic for him to hold it again. Thunder/Lightning Ring Conflict, Leviathan vs Brina vs Bovino Lambo, even in a child body, Lambo had never felt left behind. He had showed his prowess but it seems because he is in a child's form, he had no choice but to show more of his strength which was the power that the first generation had given to them back to their world, Lampo's shield. In the end, a great power of lightning strike all three of them, that Brina and Lambo had fallen, making Levi as the winner and receive the Ring as the price. Storm Ring Conflict, Belphegor vs I-pin vs Gokudera Hayato began. Tsunayoshi told to his Storm Guardian, Gokudera to look after her since the one who will fight in Ieyuji's side was none other than I-pin. Gokudera obeyed as he will do as he ordered and he did. He protected I-pin at the same time fought against both of them. In the end, Gokudera defeated Belphegor but the bomb on their arena was almost up that he protected them in midst of explosion, making I-pin proclaim winner and Gokudera was happy to give the Ring to her, as long as he able to do what his Juudaime had told him, anything was fine. Rain Ring Conflict, Superbi Squalo vs Kakimoto Chikusa vs Yamamoto Takeshi began. Tsuyoshi, Takeshi's father had found the truth about his son and his friends which was shocking and decided to watch the battle of his counterpart son. Yamamoto Takeshi even in great advantage never played around as he gave a serious battle on the two, he even showed more than the style of Shigure Souen Ryu which really shocking at the same time happy for his counterpart self father. In the end of the battle, Yamamoto Takeshi had won and decides to change the flow of scenario, he killed the ferocious animal in one slice and gain victory. Mist Ring Conflict, Mammon/Viper vs Kuroshi Sadao vs Rokudo Mukuro, the battle began and Mukuro took this match as his own show. He made sure that every scenario had happened to their home world will be same here and it did, the only difference was he also include the Sky's half mist and his lover, Chrome on his show. Both as the whole Mist won the battle without any scratches. Cloud Ring Conflict, Gola Mosca vs Kensuke Mochida vs Hibari Kyoya, Tsunayoshi gave a quick order to save the ninth who they can truly tell is inside Gola Mosca. He wanted to prevent something that could worst his condition which is why he had said his order and Hibari didn't protest as he agree, since he doesn't want to waste his time with weak herbivore, especially the other weak kendo Herbivore. Hibari Kyoya rescued the ninth first and finish Mochida without a problem. They were all relief that somehow, the ninth is still not in a weak condition like he was back on their world.

Summary, Tsunayoshi had already won ever since the Mist battle. Tsunayoshi had gained four Vongola Ring, the Rain, Sun, Mist and Cloud. Xanxus had one which was the Lightning and also same for Ieyuji's side which was the Storm. Even in clear battle, Tsunayoshi had announced to everyone to continue the match and this time, the Sky Battle. Everyone agreed as it will be held next midnight. Tsunayoshi can see his friend's excitement over the Sky battle. He smiled on that as he too was excited that if they can win this last battle, they can get the Vongola Sky Ring which was the thing that could help Tsunayoshi and finally free their Sky from the seal. For Tsunayoshi, it would be the day where he can provoke the Eclipse Flame inside Ieyuji to come out. In the middle of the Ring Conflict, no, more like in the beginning where Kuroshi Sadao was still targeting his twin brother, his twin brother's resolve and anger had awaken both his own Dying Will Flame and also the Eclipse Flame. Both flame had mix together until he had won against him. Tsunayoshi's Guardians at that time were shock on how his Twin Brother has that Eclipse Flame while he on the other hand had mentally ready himself. That was just the beginning, he need to provoke the Eclipse Flame to possess his brother completely so that he can destroy the Eclipse Flame and save his Twin Brother. Thankfully, Tsunayoshi's plan of provoking had succeed.

Tsunayoshi's side won the Sky battle and obtained the Sky Ring. Tsunayoshi saw the destruction of the Eclipse Flame inside him and finally able to talk with everyone again which made everyone and mostly his Guardians happy. Tsunayoshi as quickly as possible resolve the misunderstanding between Xanxus and his father the Vongola ninth, Timoteo who was actually watching outside the battlefield. The two finally made up even without voicing it out, still makes Tsunayoshi happy, now the only problem left was that Flame that surely took action inside Ieyuji and began possessing him.

The battle soon became intense between Tsunayoshi and his Guardians with the three Arcobaleno, Reborn, Fon who tutored both I-pin and Mochida, and Colonnello who tutored both Ken and Chikusa against the Eclipse Flame. In the end, The Eclipse Flame was defeated, thanks to Tsunayoshi's full resolve in saving Ieyuji and with everyone who also helped him, the Guardians and the Arcobalenos additional to Byakuran.

Many more things happened after that which really a fulfilling, although the thing he never expect to his life was becoming a Vongola Boss again in this world, much worse is an additional job that he was about to lead, Vendicare. Bermuda after disappearing gave all the documents to Tsunayoshi and also its right to rule over it, making him now the boss which really shocked him. Reborn whom was Ieyuji's tutor had now switched to be his tutor since he won the Ring Conflict and also the position. Tsunayoshi for many times decline the title but soon accepted, hearing the resolve of his twin Brother that he will become a CEDEF Boss in order to atone for his sin was too hard for him to break.

Now, after he had inherited the position as the boss, Ieyuji continued to train under Lal and Colonnello while his famiglia took each their path to take. Ken and Chikusa followed Mukuro as they truly wish but still will support Ieyuji, Sadao too also joined under Mukuro for a reason of having some fun, I-pin will continue her study with Lambo which really was unnecessary but his Tsuna-nii insist him so he did, Brina will join with Ieyuji to be part of the CEDEF for unknown reason and Mochida decide to continue his dream on becoming the best Kendo all over Japan at the same time, support his friend, Ieyuji in every needs.

Tsunayoshi as the boss of both Vongola Famiglia and Vendicare had no choice but to split his Guardians to handle all two at once. Hibari and Mukuro will be the head commander of the Vendicare, the two for sure will surely fight every time they see each other but Tsunayoshi knows well, even if they do, they were the best handling the job together. Gokudera as always be will be his right hand and Yamamoto his left hand, Ryohei will supporting Vongola while Lambo that even he was still studying will support the Vendicare. Chrome was positioned to be a baby sitter of both Hibari and Mukuro if ever those two will fight. Chrome didn't complain as she accepted which made Tsunayoshi glad for it, if anyone other than him who can control both wild Skylark and deceiving Pineapple Head, it would be her.

The Arcobaleno after returning back their real body became a great support under Tsunayoshi. Reborn who was his now father figure became his most trusted adviser and personal Hitman in both Vongola and Vendicare which he would truly glad to accept the offer, Verde who never join any famiglia decide to join under him and soon was positioned to be a support within the Vendicare which he gladly accepted, Fon who was also Hibari's uncle joined under the Vendicare, Mammon's full support of Vongola within the organization of Varia, both Lal and Colonnello's full support under Vongola CEDEF section, Skull even still under a different Famiglia will give support under Vongola, and the ex-Sky Arcobaleno, Aria gave their alliance and support under Tsunayoshi of Vongola.

Shimon Famiglia, Enma Kozato gave their alliance under Tsunayoshi and both became best friends in or out the Mafia business. Chiavaron Famiglia, Dino increased his support to now his both little brother Tsuna and Ieyuji. Tsunayoshi really though he haven't change, although there is one thing that change, he hates rats. Byakuran Gesso of Gesso Famiglia gave their alliance to Tsunayoshi which made him happy.

* * *

Ten years later,

In this moment, Tsunayoshi was signing the papers in front of him that were piled up in both Vongola and Vendicare. He was really glad that even it gotten even more papers, both Gokudera and Hibari was actually helping him, Gokudera on Vongola's paper work and Hibari on Vendicare paper work. Tsunayoshi kept working as his eyes became tired and stopped for a moment to rub his eyes. A cup of coffee landed to his table, seeing the person who put it, it was Yamamoto, smiling.

"Need a break?" Yamamoto asked, more like a statement. Tsunayoshi nod, "Thanks Yamamoto."

Tsunayoshi took the cup and blow it few times before drinking the hot coffee.

"Espresso, much as I like." Tsunayoshi commented which made Yamamoto smile. He was actually learning how to make Tsuna's favorite espresso which really made him glad that he liked it. "Yamamoto you can have fresh air if you wanted." Tsuna said as he could remember, he's been there watching him work.

Yamamoto shook his head, "I will if you'll come with me Tsuna. You are more needed than I do."

"But I got tons of papers to work on." Tsuna reasoned as he looked on the papers that still need signing. If really aren't for Gokudera and Hibari who's taking half of those papers, the room of his office was so full that maybe he won't be able to come in, much more eat or sleep just to finish them.

"Still you need rest. The boss always needs to be in good shape, just as Reborn always tell you, right?" Yamamoto reminded. Tsuna smiled, knowing it was their Reborn he was talking about. He looked on the papers that were needed to be sign and sighs, "For some reason, all those papers will just increase if ever I left this work undone."

Yamamoto can't help but laugh, "You mean endless work Tsuna."

Tsuna sweat drop on that, since it was true. He checked on the time. It was almost time for lunch, he gaze back to Yamamoto and asked, "Yamamoto is Reborn back already? From what I remember he should be finish on the job and already back by now."

"I don't know Tsuna, no one came to inform me that." Yamamoto answered, making Tsuna sad a bit.

"Well let's now call it a break, lunch is coming." Tsuna said as he stood up from his sit and finished his hot espresso. Yamamoto smiled, knowing Tsuna still never change. Tsuna looked to his left hand, "Mind calling Gokudera and Onii-san for me?"

Yamamoto answered, "Sure"

Yamamoto went to the door and was about to exit when suddenly, Tsuna asked a question.

"Yamamoto, how's it going with her?"

Yamamoto smiled, knowing who his friend was talking about, "We're doing great Tsuna" he answered and left the room.

Tsuna smiled, glad that they both did. Tsuna took off his black coat and placed it to his sit before exiting his office. He was heading their mansion's dining room when he heard a quarrel. From the voice, they were two, a man and a woman. Somehow those two voices were too familiar that he decides to follow the source. It leads him to their hallway where the entrance of their mansion was when he finally saw them.

The man was actually Reborn, his father figure, adviser and hitman. Reborn seems angry about something while the girl kept arguing.

"I told you to come home some time ago didn't I?"

"And how many times did I tell you I can't and never will? This place is dangerous for a likes of you and to come here alone is even more dangerous."

"But I can't help it! I'm beginning to feel homesick without you Brother! Why won't you understand?"

"I do understand but in these circumstances, we can no longer live together."

"How can you be so cruel Brother!?"

Tsuna's eyes were sparkling. The person Reborn was arguing was none other than his wife's counterpart, Renata. She looked same as if she never changed from her here in this world and his old world. He decide to walk down, heading to them.

"Reborn welcome home" Tsuna greeted to Reborn.

Reborn sighs, it was clear to Tsuna that he doesn't want him to meet her. He does understand why.

"Excuse me, are you the boss?" The woman asked him. Tsuna smiled and nod, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, known as Vongola Decimo but call me Tsuna. Please to meet you"

The woman bowed a bit for respect, "I'm Renata, please to meet you. This guy here is my brother if ever you don't know."

"Renata" Reborn warn but she ignored it. Tsuna chuckle a bit, "Don't worry Reborn, we'll make sure she'll be safe even if she's here. I know you're worried, right?"

Reborn didn't answer, knowing it was the truth. That was the real big reason why he never told anyone he only has one family member which was his little sister and also the reason of never coming back home, not once.

Tsuna looked to Renata and offer his hand, "I hope we can be friends, not as a boss but as me, just Sawada Tsunayoshi. Is that okay?"

"Of course" Renata response with a smile and took his hand.

Reborn smiled on this, for some reason, he could feel this as a nostalgic memories. Yes, Reborn felt that way because for some reason after the curse was removed, he saw a dream about him, meeting his own Counterpart where Tsunayoshi came from. He thought that would be the last time, but it seems it wasn't the case. He slowly obtain the memories of his counterpart self for some reason. He made a quick investigation to the other now ex-Arcobaleno but only found he was the only one who was having those memories. He can't bring it up to Tsunayoshi or any of his Guardians for some reason so he let it be and gladly watch the memories that he also see as a movie film. The memories he was obtaining from his counterpart self were truly a wonderful film to watch.

"Reborn something wrong?" Tsuna asked who was seems to be Reborn facing out for some reason.

Reborn smirk, "I'm fine and I'm not facing out Dame Tsuna."

"Please stop calling me that Reborn." Tsuna said in almost pout.

Renata can't help but giggle to both her brother and Tsuna. Reborn just smirk while Tsuna smiled happily.

'Just Renata as I remember. They haven't change.' Tsuna thought happily, although that thought can never escape from the number one hitman.

Reborn smirk inwardly, from the looks of things, he'll able to experience the same fun as his counterpart self had.

... ... ... Also, he's not the only one who feels that way… ... ...

.

.

.

"Tsuna… right?"

"Yes, what is it Renata?"

"I don't know but for some reason… have we met before?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Never thought of adding more Chapter but still your author did. How was it? This was kind of Tsuna's side about how he truly feel when he was still soulless or lifeless or so to speak. I also added some sequel about Tsuna meeting Renata again so your author hope you like it.**

 **If there are any grammatical errors, your author was sorry. Thank you everyone for those who read, review, favorite and follow. If any of those who read this still haven't read Soulless Sky, your author recommend to read it to understand the whole story.**

 **Happy Birthday Tsuna!**


End file.
